


[我×白宇] 监禁

by radish10



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: 绑架 强制 第一人称×白宇是犯罪 不可以模仿（是废话 还是说一下（三观不正 三观不正 三观不正和真人无关 xjb乱写 不准上升 不接受辱骂能接受再点开





	[我×白宇] 监禁

“……什……什么……”他醒来的时候先是缓慢地抬起头，似乎是试图眨眼，左右晃了晃脑袋，发现眼睛上蒙了东西后抬了抬手腕，意识到上面也绑着东西才开始慌，挣扎着想要站起，当然也失败了，大腿和小腿都被牢牢地束缚着，容纳他的椅子很结实，即使被他这么努力地挣动，也没在地面上移动分毫。  
“……谁……谁啊？”他的声音有点色厉内荏的强装镇定，“这什么……恶作剧吗？这不好玩儿啊我说，快点儿来给我松开。”  
我默不作声地看着他，知道他心中其实已经意识到了这不是什么熟人的恶作剧。这间厂房荒僻得毫无人气，唯一的通风口输送进点海风的腥咸，离他之前所处的地方很远。如果真是认识的人闹着玩，不至于大费周章把他运来这么个陌生的地方，也不会周围一点人的气息都没有。  
“……喂，”他开始强笑，勾起的唇角很好看，肌肉却是僵硬的，“有人吗？别闹了……有人吗？我——”  
我突然抬手按上他的嘴唇，他吓了一跳，声音在喉咙里梗了一下，立刻严厉地质问我：“谁？！”  
我没有回答他，捏着他的下巴不让他合嘴，拇指伸进他嘴里搅他的舌头。他愤怒地试图咬我，却合不上牙齿，被我搅出一堆不甘心的呜咽，口水流了满下巴。我终于松开他后他低头剧烈地咳嗽，喘匀一点气就又试图说话：“谁、谁啊！你干什——”  
我的阴茎抵在他的鼻子下面，他急促地喘气，看上去愤怒又羞辱，带着强烈的不可置信，迅速地偏头躲开，我跟着他的动作移动，龟头始终贴在他人中上，让他一开口试图说话，唇峰就要擦到我的阴茎上。他避了几次都没避过去，整张脸气得通红，被我抬着下巴低不下头，咬着自己的嘴唇不说话。我拿龟头在他的脸上戳来戳去，前液在他圆圆的鼻头和光润的脸颊上留下一道道湿痕，然后去顶他的嘴唇。他拼命往后仰头想要躲开，却还是被我顶开嘴唇撞到闭合的牙齿。我猜他拉不下那个脸咬我，我猜对了。我一遍遍地顶他柔软的嘴唇，他气得直抖，指甲把椅子扶手刮出一道道白痕，我看着他紧皱的眉头，射了他一脸。  
他被我松开下巴就立刻低下头，甩头试图甩掉脸上的精液，声音发着抖骂我：“变态……”我去摸他的喉结，手指刚碰到他就剧烈地颤抖了一下，压低着声音试图吓退我：“别碰我！”  
我的回答是摸上了他的小腹。  
他开始剧烈地挣扎，整个人试图往椅子更深处缩，但我绑得很紧，他收效甚微。他今天穿了条牛仔短裤，本来就是宽松的款式，穿在他身上更是几乎多出一条腿的位置。我的手从破洞伸进去摸他的大腿根，他一边挣扎一边拿各种脏话骂我，却只是让我更兴奋。我慢条斯理地解开他牛仔短裤的扣子，缓慢地拉下拉链，让金属摩擦的声音从头至尾都清晰地传进他的耳朵里。他更激烈地骂我，威胁要报警抓我，我隔着他的内裤抚摸他的性器，摸到他声音颤抖，摸到他咬紧嘴唇。我把他的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，我的技术很好，那东西非常精神地挺立着，顶端的小孔一张一合，看上去很饿。我拿起消毒过的小金属棒，一点点插了进去。  
“你他妈……什么东西！唔、……疼、嗯……”他从一开始的恐慌愤怒到疼得缩着身体发抖，脸上的潮红都退了下去，看着惨白惨白，非常可怜。我全部插进去后他出了一头的汗，刘海湿透了打着卷贴在额头上，细细地抽着气。我安抚地摸了摸他的脸，被他一下甩开，就拿起一边的飞机杯给他套到底，打开了开关。  
“哈啊！”他猝不及防地呻吟出声，又死死咬住嘴唇，深深地埋下头去。飞机杯嗡嗡地工作着，十几分钟后他被逼得仰起头，我知道他想射了，但因为前面被堵着释放不了，现在很痛苦。他的颈线绷得笔直，嘴唇被咬得发白，没能撑多久。  
“……让……”他开口了，这次声音软了不少，“让我……前面……拿掉……”  
我去摸他的耳朵，他第一反应侧头避开，又迟疑地停住了，任凭我揉捏他的耳垂。我亲了亲他的发顶，问他：“那你给我操吗？”  
他被我的突然出声吓了一跳，像是没听懂，呆愣愣地面朝着前方。我用力捏了一下他右边乳头，在他耳边吹了口气，又重复了一遍：“那你给我操吗？”  
这次他听懂了，却又不说话了。我等了他一会儿，看他只是咬着嘴唇低着头，额头上的汗一滴一滴地滴在裤子上，蒙在眼上的黑布湿了，不知是汗还是泪。他始终忍耐着，我转身向门走去，停在门边开门又关门，让他以为我走了。他又剧烈地挣扎起来，试图并拢双腿把飞机杯弄下来，但他两条腿被我分得大开，分别绑在两条椅子腿上，根本动不得分毫。他足足挣扎了五分钟，然后像是耗尽了所有力气，整个人瘫软下来，从喉咙里发出一声挫败的呜咽。  
“……喂，”他又出声了，声音潮潮的，像是被前液泡软了，我没有回应他，他声音又大了点，听上去有些崩溃的脆弱，“喂！你……你在的吧，”他又哽了下，“行……行了，”  
他又没声了，我抱着双臂站在门边看他，他把那两片红艳饱满的嘴唇咬了又咬，又过了一分钟才颤着声音说，“我，……我给你操。”  
我向他走过去，走得很慢，脚步放得很重，看着他我每靠近一步就颤抖一下。最后我停在他身前，看到他仰起的脸上划过两道湿痕，放柔了声音问他：“你哭了？”  
他的喉结很快地滑动了一下，我拿拇指揉他的唇角，诱哄他：“再说一遍。”  
他抖得很厉害，嘴巴张了又闭，看上去又很想咬我。我轻轻地抚摸他唇上那枚小痣，另一只手把飞机杯又调高了一档。  
他几乎是哭喘着呻吟出声，身体猛地往上蹿了一下，擦着我手指的嘴唇湿湿的：“我……我给你操，给你操，让我射……”  
我奖励地亲了下他的唇峰，把飞机杯拿下来，捏着顶端的圆头一点点地把那根金属小棒拔了出来。  
他射了很多，看得出很久没有做，白白的液体在地上积了很大一滩。他张着嘴喘息，眼泪不受控制地沾湿了整张脸，喘息声里带着藏不住的哭腔。我把他的腿解下来，架到椅子扶手上重新绑好。过程中他试图挣脱和踢我，但他太瘦，力气也太小，竭尽全力的反抗对我也不过像幼猫拿还没长出爪子的肉垫抓我。我拿剪刀把他的牛仔短裤从中间剪开，剪掉内裤，抓着他的臀肉拉向我，让他粉色的菊穴朝上暴露在空气中。那处褶皱紧张地收缩，绷得很紧，他偏着头，嘴唇颤抖着，还试图想让我住手，我的中指沾满润滑剂，粗鲁地用蛮力直插到底，把他没出口的话都堵在了喉咙里。  
“……唔……”他痛苦地呻吟，泪腺一旦开了就很脆弱，可怜兮兮地吸着鼻子。我在他里面大力地翻搅，贴上他的嘴唇去卷他的舌头。他疼得没力气咬我，被我灌了满口的口水，迷迷糊糊地咽了一半，还有一半顺着嘴角流下去，把被蹭乱了的胡茬粘的更加湿漉漉，衬得红艳的嘴唇仿似阴毛中的穴，一张一合，露出半截无力的舌尖。我又加了根手指进去找他舒服的那点，另一只手捏着他的舌尖拉出来，从舌尖舔到舌根，又从侧面细密地啃噬。他整个人僵着，上面被拉扯着的舌根和下面被强行撑开的菊穴都很疼，挣脱不了，只能被动承受，被迫呈现出一种很乖的姿态。我被他似有若无的哽噎勾得硬到发疼，拔出手指站起身来，把龟头抵在他的舌面上。  
“呜呃……”他想后退又因为被拉扯的疼痛被迫停住，被我在舌面上涂满了前液。我喘息着，捏紧他的下颌，把阴茎直捅到了他喉口。  
“呕、”他反射性地呕吐，喉口收缩，夹得我很爽。我没有理他，在他嘴里大开大合地冲撞起来。他下唇很厚，口腔很软，里面湿湿的，裹得我很舒服。我的阴毛戳在他鼻子上，把他圆圆的鼻头刺得发红，让他看上去像是哭惨了。我最后射在他喉咙口，捏着他的嘴逼他咽下去才松开，问他：“好吃吗？”他喘着气不理我，我捏着他的下巴把他的脸抬起来，捏开他的嘴看他喉口，有点发红，还残留着几缕我射进去的白浊。  
“好像有点肿了，”我说，“对不起，”他看上去又想骂人，我接着说，“那我们接下来就不用上面这张嘴了，改用下面这张嘴哦。”  
“……你，”他的声音有点哑，听上去气得不轻，“你他妈……差不多行了吧，你他妈有完没完——呃啊！”  
我一下子插了三根手指进去。  
他的脸又变得惨白，小口地抽气，腿根的肌肉一颤一颤地抽动。我的手指在他里面艰难地移动，捣他咬得很紧的软肉，把润滑液抽插出咕啾咕啾的水声。他的牙齿很白，很整齐，压在下唇上一排，红色和白色对照着很好看。我一下插得很深，直没到指根，他抖了一下，又在我指尖擦过某个点时全身向上跳了一下，把一声甜媚的呻吟咽了一半，另一半嚼在口腔里，只从齿缝里泄出一点点。就这一点点，险些让我又射了。  
“前列腺很深啊，”我反复碾压那个点，看他咬紧下唇在椅子里不自觉地扭动，细窄的腰绷紧着，让人很想一把捏断，“我得操深点，才能让你舒服哦。”  
手指拔出来时带出一滩液体，已经分不清是我灌进去的润滑还是他自己分泌出的肠液。我把手指擦在他脸上，告诉他他湿得像个婊子，他又气得颤抖起来，张口想骂人，我就着这个机会一插到底。  
他从喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，下面咬得我很紧，又开始抖抖地抽气。我缓慢地移动了两下让他适应，也让他把我的形状和大小感受清楚，就开始毫不怜惜地大力操他。他的肠道很软，里面很烫，比最娇的女人的穴还舒服。他渐渐没了声息，整个人像是麻木了，就连我操上他的前列腺也只是痉挛一下，软软地抽一声气。  
“白宇，”我叫他的名字，他像是如梦初醒般又开始用力挣扎，“我操得你舒服吗？”  
“你……他妈的……混蛋……”他终于哭出声来，“变态……我……啊！……杀了……你……”  
“甜心，”我在他脸颊上舔吻，把他白白的脸蛋吮出红痕，“你正在杀我呢，你里面，湿得很，又紧，又热……爽死我了。”  
“我操你……唔……”他被我堵住嘴唇，下身大力抽插，逼出惨兮兮的呜咽，“哈……呜……不要……啊！”  
我足足操了他四十分钟才射在他里面，没碰过他前面，他就靠后面高潮了。我撸了一把他的精液喂给他，夸他天赋异禀，他安安静静地躺着，像个死人，任凭我把白浊涂了他满身。

END

再次强调！！是犯罪！！不可以模仿！！  
喜欢的话回lof给我个评论呗（亲亲）骂我就不要了哈（……


End file.
